


Looking In Your Eyes And They're Burning Fire

by fourdrunksluts



Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Calum, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourdrunksluts/pseuds/fourdrunksluts
Summary: Calum thinks about his next words carefully. He doesn’t want to scare Luke off, but as a determined slut and devoted friend, he thinks he can really help out, thinks he can take the embarrassment Luke feels now and turn it into something productive, worthwhile, and so unbelievably hot. "I could help you practice?"Time ticks by slowly as Calum waits for noise to break through in the tension of his question. Luke doesn’t answer at first, and doesn't suddenly get over his shame; if anything, his shocked face gets even more color."What, um," His voice cracks, and Calum has to make quick work to hide his grin as Luke clears his throat. "What would that be like?""I could show you."-Luke doesn't think he's very good at sex, so Calum helps him practice, and maybe learns a few things along the way.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 50 Reasons To Have Sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558687
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Looking In Your Eyes And They're Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Not A Love Song_ by Bülow
> 
> Reason 36: Practice.

Calum's only been on the dancefloor for fifteen minutes when he thinks better and decides to grab a drink from the bar. It's not that dancing with a stranger itself is bad, but doing it sober as two of your friends watch on and laugh is too much this early in the night. 

It's as he's at the bar that he spots Luke sitting alone in the corner. There's a bottle in front of him, but its full, and he's pouting. It's not even the dramatic pout Michael puts on when he wants attention, or the one Ashton uses to make fun of Michael - it's subtle and sincere and it makes Calum's heart twinge in his chest. Little Lukey is never allowed to be upset. He may be the tallest of their ragtag clubbing group, but he's the youngest, the sweetest, and the least likely to protest about being called 'little'. 

Abandoning his previous plans of grabbing something strong to start the night, Calum veers towards the far end of the bar, mind only focused on checking in on his friend. 

"Hey, Lukey," he greets as he approaches, hoping it doesn't sound as patronizing as it feels. "Why do you look so alone?" Luke doesn't answer, only shrugs, keeping his hand wrapped around his bottle and his eyes on the sticky bartop. "You feeling alright?"

He shakes his head. "Not really"

With the roar of the music making his ears pound, he can't hear that well, but he catches the shake in Luke's voice and frowns. Back on the dancefloor is a man with nice stubble and a pretty impressive bulge in his pants, waiting for Calum to return from the bar, but in all honesty, he wasn't anything special, but Luke is, and he's sitting right in front of Calum, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. 

"You wanna get out of here, Peach?" Calum watches closely for an answer. Luke shakes his head but his eyes say different. "Come on. I’ll drive you home." Instead of even pretending to protest, Luke abandons his full drink on the table and leads the way through the gyrating bodies and out the door. "I parked on the street," Calum says when they break free and the wind whips in their face. He puts a hand at the small of Luke's back and together they walk down the sidewalk. 

With his free hand, Calum sends a quick text to Ashton, saying that Luke wasn't feeling his best, so he drove them home. 

As they get closer to the car, Calum puts his arm around Luke’s shoulders and Luke rests his head on Calum’s shoulder, and despite being a few inches taller, it feels like they go well together.

The drive home is tense, and it threatens to suffocate Calum to enough of a point that he has to crack the windows just to breathe. Luke spends the ride in the passenger seat, curled in on himself. He keeps shaking his head and mumbling to himself, little fragmented words that Calum can't quite make out, but worry him all the same. He's traveled in the same circle as Luke for a few years now and he's never seen anything affect the man so heavily. It's unsettling and it prompts Calum to follow Luke upstairs to his apartment under the guise of making sure he gets there safely, but the moment the doors shut, Calum's moving forward to get to the bottom of Luke's mood. "Should we talk?"

"Sure…" Luke shrugs, his voice trails off, as does his body, leading them both to take a seat on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

Calum frowns at the faux-casual tone Luke's trying to project. "I wanna talk about you, Lukey. Are you alright?" Luke doesn't answer right away, just chews on lips as Calum watches on patiently. 

"I think…" He pauses but never finishes.

"You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, Peach," Calum tells him. There’s an urge to move in closer, but he keeps his distance, wanting the conversation to go at Luke's pace. "I just need to know you’re okay." He's understandably quiet again, but Calum lets the silence sit, not wanting to rush Luke to spill if he can get there on his own. 

There's not too much of a history behind Luke and Calum, no rhyme or reason pointing to why it's fallen on him to talk to Luke about his feelings, but there's also no tension between them, so why shouldn't it? They've ran in the same friend group for a few years now, seeing each other three to four times a week at various clubs, bars, and parties - that's enough time to warrant Calum sitting in Luke's living room for the first time, and talking this out. At this point, he considers Luke someone he’s close to, a friend, and seeing him like this is worrisome. 

"I think I’m bad at sex."

The words come as a shock, completely out of nowhere, and it makes Calum laugh - just once - before he recognizes the somber look on Luke's face and rushes to apologize. "I didn’t - "

"It’s fine," Luke cuts him off, face reddening and making Calum feel like dirt for his reaction. "It’s stupid, whatever." 

"It’s not stupid, Lukey." Feeling the need to comfort his friend, Calum moves closer, making their knees touch. "What…" he tries to think of exactly what he needs to say, exactly what could move the conversation forward without Luke shrinking back on himself. "What makes you think you’re… bad?"

Luke shrugs. "I’m just, like, I get really into it." Calum nods along, but has to bite his tongue against saying that he doesn’t get it, that the idea of someone as hot as Luke being really into the sex he's having isn't exactly a turn-off. "I get too excited too quickly and can’t enjoy anything because I’m - "

He doesn’t finish, so Calum has to make an educated guess on what he was going to say. "Because you’re quick on the trigger?"

"I’m not making a joke," Luke is quick to glare at Calum.

"I’m not taking it like one," Calum insists, taking care to keep his voice calm so no hint of sarcasm slips through. He doesn't want to give Luke any reason to think that he can't be completely honest, that he should be ashamed. "Is it that you just cum too soon? That’s not necessarily a bad thing. You can still be good, but be eager."

Maybe it's the route this conversation has taken, or maybe it's the image of Luke not being able to stop himself from getting off, but when Luke's usually pale skin starts to burn red, Calum finds he enjoys it far too much. Even when Luke mumbles, "I just feel like the other person never enjoys what I’m doing," Calum just wants to watch him squirm. 

"And what are you doing?" 

"Like…" Luke gulps, and the air takes a moment to go down, his Adam's apple bobbing in slow motion. "Like sucking them off." 

"So you cum too fast and you’re bad at giving head?" He asks, a sudden idea forming in his head, one that's either the best or the worst thing he's ever thought of. "Anything else?" 

Luke's refusing eye contact at this point, body hunched in and looking like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. "Just, like, all of it."

Calum thinks about his next words carefully. He doesn’t want to scare Luke off, but as a determined slut and devoted friend, he thinks he can really help out, thinks he can take the embarrassment Luke feels now and turn it into something productive, worthwhile, and so unbelievably hot. "I could help you practice?" 

Time ticks by slowly as Calum waits for noise to break through in the tension of his question. Luke doesn’t answer at first, and doesn't suddenly get over his shame; if anything, his shocked face gets even more color. 

"What, um," His voice cracks, and Calum has to make quick work to hide his grin as Luke clears his throat. "What would that be like?"

"I could show you." 

It's not a question, but a proposition, and Calum watches his friend closely. It should be a tough decision, something that takes time to consider, but when Luke nods after only seconds, Calum leans in and kisses him. 

It's slow at first, Luke not reacting initially, mind still probably catching up with him, but when he does, it's far too much far too fast and Calum has to pull back with a giggle when Luke attempts to choke him with his tongue. 

"Okay," he starts, grinning at the already pliant give of Luke's posture. "Too much tongue way too fast." 

Luke whines, and the sound has Calum's stomach twisting pleasantly, despite the somberness of it. "I’m a bad  _ kisser _ too?"

"Just go a bit slower, Peach," Calum instructs, unable to keep the slight tremor of a laugh from coming through. "There’s no need to rush."

This time when Calum leans in, Luke’s expecting it, and parts his lips for Calum to grab between his own. They move slowly, lingering as they move their mouths together, in a constant state of recapturing each other at a new angle. As far as kisses go, it’s much more innocent than Calum really envisions for himself, much more drawn out in time, but he’s maybe being a little indulgent this time around, wanting to show Luke that he doesn’t have to rush through everything to enjoy everything. 

His method proves to be working when his hands come to play with the hair curling around the back of Luke’s neck, and Luke shudders out a breath, his entire body relaxing into Calum’s arms. He’s not moving to rush the pace, not trying to take the next step, only leaning forward and happily letting Calum do his thing… Which means it’s time for Calum to kick it up a notch. 

Just as Luke’s getting accustomed to the free and easy kissing, Calum flicks his tongue into Luke’s mouth - just once, as a tease - and Luke moans something braken and pathetic, his own tongue chasing Calum’s retreating one. Calum pulls back with a husky laugh, not letting Luke in, only to lean back in and play the same game. 

He keeps going, unexpected appearances of his tongue fucking into Luke’s mouth quick and dirty, until Luke’s hands threaten to rip the fabric of Calum’s shirt with how tightly he’s gripping it. It’s enough of a distraction for Calum to throw his leg over Luke’s waist so he’s hovering slightly over the other boy’s lap, their lips still meeting - only now, with more passion. He has to make sure to stay slightly raised so he doesn’t touch Luke’s crotch and give him something to rub against. 

They need distance for this to be good. 

Calum uses the new angle as leverage and sucks on Luke’s tongue, body lighting up at the tortured groan ripped from Luke’s throat at it. It’s not often that Calum finds himself taking charge in the bedroom, but Luke’s absolute putty in his hands, and it’s worth it to step out of his typical role, if only to hear the pretty sounds his partner makes when Calum’s fingers get caught in a tangle of Luke’s hair. 

He lets them kiss for a while, alternating between teasing Luke with glimpses of something more aggressive, and casually pecking at his lips. It’s all a smooth process that works to have Luke’s eyelashes fluttering softly against his ruddy cheekbones. Calum can feel the body beneath him squirming, can see the bulge in Luke’s ridiculously tight leather pants, and grinds down once. It makes Luke groan, understandably so, and Calum can’t help but chuckle. 

“Do it again,  _ fuck _ .” It comes out choked, voice cracking from not speaking for so long. Calum really wants to see how far he can push him. 

“Patience, Lukey,” he says, letting one of his fingers trace a bead of sweat down Luke’s collar before returning to its place behind his neck. “You’re so eager for the payoff that you don’t know how to enjoy the build up.” He goes back to kissing, biting Luke’s lower lip harshly and then soothing it with his tongue. He grinds down again, this time his hands swiping under Luke’s shirt, feeling his stomach muscles clenching tightly at the contact. “You can touch me too, Peach.”

The sudden allowance makes Luke react too quickly, his hands slapping down on Calum’s thigh hard, making him gasp Luke’s name through broken whisper at the intensity. It wasn’t intentional, but it felt amazing, and only gets better when Luke’s fingers grip where he’d just slapped. 

If Luke was wanting it to rush Calum to move quicker, he got his wish. Calum focuses his attention on kissing down Luke’s neck and back up, sucking at his jaw and biting the red mark he leaves behind. He’s taking Luke apart at the seams with just his mouth, getting whimpers and whines as a reward. 

The temperature in the room has rocketed, the small space their sharing filling with heat as their movements get quicker, rougher. Calum slides his hands under Luke’s shirt again, only this time he actually slides the fabric off, leaving him shirtless on his couch, a sheen of sweat on his chest and his eyes blown out. 

It’s far hotter than it has any right being, and Calum wants more, so he lets himself start grinding against Luke, no longer teasing. He’s making continuous ruts down, hands scratching at the back of the sofa in a need to do something with the energy building in him. It’s getting  _ really fucking good _ , the precum in his boxers making his dick slide pleasantly against the rough drag of the fabric, and Calum has to lean forward and bite Luke’s shoulder to stop from doing something stupid like professing his love or admitting that he’s not leaving tonight without making Luke cry from how good Calum fucks him. 

While Calum’s distracted, too busy focusing on getting the perfect angle to ride Luke’s waist, Luke takes the opportunity to strip Calum of his shirt, their bare torsos touching each other when they lean back together, sharing in the heat. 

“So  _ good _ , Lukey.” 

Luke moans at the praise, and Calum wants to grin, but then Luke’s hands are on his waist and pulling him in so they’re touching, fucking their hips together, harder. Calum’s sweating, his dick is  _ wet _ , he’s so fucking hot just from Luke grinding, and they need to slow down if this is going to go any further than just dry humping to completion. 

Getting to his knees, Calum breaks contact. The air that floats between them is cold and sobering. Luke sobs at it, trying to chase after Calum’s hips, but Calum lets the moment of clarity wash over him and he remembers exactly what they were doing, why he needs to be able to control himself to a more severe degree than usual. 

As Luke’s squirming, trying to get Calum back on him, Calum reaches down and uses nimble fingers to pop the button of Luke’s pants and pull the zipper down, careful not to touch him even for a moment. 

“Can I take these off you, Lukey?” he asks, voice deep, giving away just how affected he is. “Can I see you?”

Luke’s nodding, already lifting up and helping push the waistband down to his thighs. He reaches to grab for his boxers, but Calum’s hands around his wrists stop him. “What’re - ”

“Not yet, Peach. I’ve still got plans for you.” To end his words, he drops down and grinds once, then gets up and strips himself naked. Luke’s eyes are on him the entire time he’s taking his pants off, but he doesn’t feel uncomfortable, only feels wanted. He takes note of how easily Luke could touch himself, could get himself off, but he’s being good for Calum. It’s fucking  _ hot _ , the idea that Luke doesn’t have to listen to Calum, doesn’t have to move at somebody else’s pace, but he’s doing it like it’s second nature. 

Calum climbs back over Luke’s lap, this time sitting further back. He can feel the leather of Luke’s pants touching his bare ass from where they’re still wrapped around his thighs, but not for very long. Luke’s hands grab at him, hauling him in so they can pick up where they left off. His painted nails are indenting Calum’s hips, making his cock pulse where it’s standing up against his stomach. 

The next step, Calum considers, is to get Luke as naked as he is, but he knows to take his time. He pulls the waistband down so only the head of Luke’s cock peeks out. It’s a soft pink color, flushed with how turned on he is, and Calum rubs his palm against it, marveling in the long moan that Luke lets out. When Calum finally gets Luke’s boxers down alongside his pants, Luke kicks them off like he’s mad for it. His cock is pretty, a bit smaller than Calum was expecting, but still pretty. It’s absolutely dripping, pulsing with how hard he is. He doesn’t look like he could take much more than a mild breeze without cumming all over himself and Calum can’t help but giggle. 

“How are you supposed to last all night when you’re so close?” He asks, his finger coming down to play with the clear fluid forming around his tip in his excitement. 

“ _ Can’t _ ,” Luke whines, his hips jumping at the contact. “Just touch me, please.” 

“But you have to learn, Lukey.” Calum runs his finger down Luke’s shaft until it’s at the base, and then makes another path back up the other side. “You see how I’m touching you?” He’s just grazing the skin, barely doing anything at all, but it’s just enough to keep Luke on edge. 

He shakes his head quickly, like he can’t move fast enough. “More, Cal.  _ Need _ it.”

Calum hums, pretending that he’s considering, but he’s had enough time to think to know better than to give in just because he has a desperate, pretty boy begging for it. “I don’t know if I can give you more, Peach. You’re already on the edge.” 

“ _ Please _ .” 

Before his plea is even finished, Calum tightens his fist around Luke’s dick and drags it up once before letting go. It was  _ something _ , it was  _ pressure _ , but it doesn’t do much other than tease, and Luke sobs out as Calum returns to tracing shapes on him. 

“When you play with their cocks like this, they're putty in your hand,” he says, like his lesson is actually getting through to Luke’s foggy brain. Calum grips his dick again - Luke throws his head backwards - only letting his grip linger for a moment before he’s letting go again. “But it's way better when you - ” He suddenly wraps his hand around both of them at once, jacking them off together, their dicks sliding wetly against each other as his touches alternate between between too tight and too loose, never really giving them what they need. 

“ _ Stop _ teasing.” Luke’s desperate tone has Calum smirking as he lets his hand continue it’s motions. 

“It's about lasting. If you can’t take the teasing, you’ll never learn to last.” It’s not what Luke wants to hear, whining at the denial, so Calum lets go. “Why don’t you try, Peach? 

Luke doesn’t move at first, just groans pathetically as his hips thrust up twice. Calum has to lead his hand around them for him to get the idea and take his turn making them feel good. 

It’s good at first - Luke’s a quick learner. He switches the pressure he applies often enough to keep things interesting, but not too frequently to make it uncomfortable. He’s eyes are glazed, his lips spit slick, and his upper body is swaying with no anchor, but he’s being good - at least, Calum  _ thought _ he was being good until he lets a perfect grip keeping going for too long, and Calum realizes he’s chasing his release. 

“ _ Shit _ , Lukey.” He reaches down, hand wrapping around Luke’s wrist to slow him down. “Getting too close.” 

Luke slackens his grip but otherwise keeps his motions going. “How can you just… just back off like that?” 

" _ Practice _ ."

Luke's grip tightens suddenly to continue jacking them off, and just when Calum's about to instruct him, he switches it up - no instructions necessary. It makes pride swirl pleasantly in Calum's chest as he watches the lust-hazy eyes Luke's wearing, his mouth open as he adjusts to constant push and pull of pleasuring himself. 

It's not that Luke has big hands - they're a bit smaller than Calum's - but his fingers are quite talented, dancing around their heads with an ease that distracts Calum a little too well. He doesn't realize the game Luke's playing until long after Luke's kept his tight grip, working them both over with determination. Calum can feel himself approaching the edge, but they’re not even close to being done. 

"Slow down," he warns, not reaching out to touch this time, figuring Luke will do it on his own. 

Only, Luke doesn't slow down at all… he gets faster, tougher. It's taking them both to heights they shouldn't be at this early on. This is where Luke's night normally ends, but he deserves better, deserves to last. 

Tongue too heavy in his mouth to yell at Luke, to talk him down, Calum let's himself react without thinking and tweaks Luke's nipple as a punishment. Were he in a clearer state of mind, he would've known better, but as it stands, he made a choice. And it's a choice that has Luke cumming,  _ hard _ . His hand manages to work a few pumps in until his muscles unclench and he's falling back into the couch, eyes closed as his release manages to splatter as high as his collarbone. It's incredibly hot, and Calum has to take a moment to close his own eyes so he doesn't follow Luke down the rabbit hole of finishing too soon. 

He can't really say he's disappointed - he's definitely not  _ surprised _ . If anything, seeing the proof of a desperate and overly enthusiastic Luke only turns him on more. He knows he and Luke are friends, that they've never showed any signs of being more, but Calum really just wants to fuck him up, wants to see him to the point of no return. 

It takes Luke longer to catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm than it does for Calum to come back from the edge. "Sorry, Cal. I tried, but - " The words make Calum hold back a smirk. It sounds like Luke thinks everything is over, that him cumming meant he was done. It's almost cute. 

"Oh, we’re not done," he says. The color drains slowly from Luke's face. "It’s not over just because you came." 

"Am I…" he trails, and Calum thinks he's probably answered his own question if his wide eyes and whimper are anything to go by. "I don’t think I can cum again."

"You’ll have to learn if you’re going to be such an overeager little slut." His words are accompanied by wrapping his hand around Luke's drained cock. He's met with a groan, but no protesting, no hands pushing him away, only tremors shaking Luke's body. "Get hard for me, Lukey. Let me play with you some more." His dirty talk has the desired effect, Luke moaning out and his cock twitching pitifully in Calum's grip. 

It takes a few minutes, Calum switching between stroking Luke and letting his finger wander from the tip to the base, but soon Luke's starting to get hard again, hips making subtle movements for some time until his hands find their way to Calum's ass, kneading the skin and attempting to pull them both together again, trying to get them back to the desperation that caused trouble in the first place, but Calum thinks better. He grips Luke by the roots at the nape of his neck and pulls his head back kissing him as a distraction. There's no slow tease like there was before, no easing into it. They're far past the first stage, so Calum let's himself explore Luke's mouth, making it as filthy and all-encompassing as he possibly can.

When Luke's hands slacken, fingers merely resting on Calum's waist, he takes the moment to pull back and drop to his knees in one fluid motion, using his hands to separate Luke's thighs and let him in. He looks up and sees Luke still blinking at the ceiling, his line of sight still stuck where Calum disappeared from. It's not until he looks down and sees where Calum's run off to that he actually reacts - hands grabbing at the fabric of the couch, hips twitching once at the prospect of pleasure. 

This is where Calum knows he really shines - on his knees with a dick in his mouth. A few years back, when he and Michael were hooking up before the other boy and Ashton got their shit together, Michael would go on for ages about how much of a natural Calum is, how his lips were a dick-sucking gift from God. Maybe it was dirty talk, maybe it was Michael being a good friend, but he never praised anything else Calum did the way he did this. 

It's the one thing he lets himself get overly cocky with, he  _ knows _ he's a revelation. 

He starts slow, a small kiss to head, followed by a kitten lick. He looks up at Luke through his lashes, knowing that the visual adds more to the show that Luke probably realizes, and blinks slowly, his lashes fluttering softly against his cheekbones as he takes the tip in between his lips, not going down, only softly sucking as pulls off slowly. 

Luke’s watching with an open mouth, his breathing is labored and his hands are twitching at his side. It looks like he’s considering putting them in Calum’s hair, but thinking better of it every time the idea crosses his mind. It’s just that tiny bit of control that has Calum smirking as he open-mouth kisses down the shaft. When he reaches the base, he lets his tongue dig dipper, running in between his balls and then makes his way back to the top. 

Calum’s  _ only _ downfall when it comes to sex, if he’s being modest, is his inability to go very far down. His throat is only so big, and even after years and years of practice, he’s never learned how to get over choking with it. Even so, he’s still  _ good _ , he’s still a master at giving head, and he’s still planning on taking Luke apart piece by piece with just his tongue. 

With one parting lick, long on dragging, across the head, Calum leans down and takes Luke into his mouth. At first he’s barely sucking, not using his tongue at all, but then he drops just far enough to bring tears to his eyes. He looks up at Luke, kiss-swollen lips stretched wide, eyes sparkling, a single tear running down his cheek, and hums in contentment. 

Luke’s gone from that moment. 

His head is thrown back but then he’s leaning forward again, staring at the pretty picture Calum knows he makes on his knees. There’s a single, thin ring of blue around his mostly darkened eyes, and his lips are parted, breathing heavily. Calum can’t help but moan at just how predatory his friend looks, how close to the edge he is, just from Calum’s mouth and the visual it makes. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re perfect,” Luke breathes. Calum can’t tell if he actually means to say it or if it came out without his permission, but his voice is husky and smooth and sexier than Calum thinks he’s ever heard it before. “Can I cum on your face? You’d look so pretty.” Calum has to try not to let the words affect him because as composed as he is as a person, he loves a compliment. His free hand discreetly wraps around his dick to calm himself. 

He takes his mouth off of Luke and uses the hand holding it up to keep up the pressure, jacking him off as he lets his tongue dip between Luke’s balls again, another tease that has Luke’s hips jumping. Instead of keeping it up, Calum returns to the tip and pays more attention to it, varying the length of time he spends in one place and how he uses his tongue. Based on the sounds being pulled from Luke’s throat, he altogether kills it. 

When Luke starts getting too into it, babbling nonsense and trying to fuck his face, Calum pulls off, wrapping his hand around the base to stop whatever impending release from surfacing. 

“Your turn.” Calum’s voice is gone, but Luke looks like he loves it, swaying forward as Calum stands up. “Don’t be afraid to try something different than usual,” He teaches as Luke slides to his knees and he takes the empty place in the center of the couch. “I'll let you know if I like it or not.” Despite how Calum teased and the words he  _ just _ spoke, Luke goes down impossibly fast, like he’s trying to swallow Calum whole. The tight wet heat hits so quickly, Calum’s rushing to stop Luke, hands weaving tightly through the front roots of his hair. “Deep-throating… good. But don’t get straight to it.” 

“I want to  _ cum _ .”

It’s an effort on Calum’s part not to laugh. It’s easier than it was earlier, if only because Luke's desperation is such a turn on. "We’ll get there. Just take your time." Luke pouts but leans down and takes the tip of Calum's cock in his mouth. "Tease the head, like I showed you. You’ll get to the deep-throating later, but it’s not a priority." Luke frowns through his stretched lips and flicks Calum's knee as retaliation. "If you’re into punishment, I could spank you later, but that’s a different kind of lesson, Peach." 

While maintaining the glare in his eyes, Luke uses his tongue to play with Calum's slit. There's a hint of malice there, fueling his movements, that work fucking magic. He's taking out his frustration by teasing Calum, and  _ damn _ if it isn't working for him. 

Luke doesn't go down very far, mostly playing with the head, his tongue occasionally adding pressure just under it on his frenulum, but his hand is a constant pressure around his shift, taking turns between too hard and too soft, exactly like Calum taught him before he came too soon.

The pride he feels is overshadowed by the pleasure of Luke softly humming as he lets Calum's dick drop briefly to his throat before pulling back to just the tip. It's just enough of  _ something _ to have his hips fucking up once into the air before Luke's heavy palm comes down on his hip, trapping him to the sofa. 

For a moment, it's like a glimpse into the desperation Luke's been feeling. 

There's still a hint of him being too eager and he lets himself take Calum deeper, a rush to his hands that feels like he's only pretending to take his time, but it isn't bothering Calum like it would've earlier in the night. Especially when, as Luke's rubbing at the base of Calum's cock, his nail catches on the skin of Calum's lower stomach, and the sting of it has Calum's breath stuttering in his throat, a low curse coming out with it. He isn't subtle with how fucking  _ good _ it is, and Luke perceptively takes it as a hint, using it to work on slowly taking Calum apart. He alternates between lavishing the head with his tongue, and running his clipped nails just under Calum's belly button. 

And just when it's all too good, too hot, and Calum's close to the edge, Luke lets himself drop all the way down, taking Calums in the back of his throat, and humming the entire way down. 

The abruptness of everything coming  _ hot slick quick _ at him has his fingers tangling in the front of Luke's hair again, hauling him off his dick and urging him in his lap - cock a safe distance away from Calum's - letting his mouth attack Luke's. 

The kissing is filthier now, they can taste each other on their tongues, bodies sweat-slick and aching for something to happen, to move them further in their desire. It's messy and hot, but Calum needs something to distract him from just how close he is to falling off the edge. 

"Fucking  _ beautiful,  _ Peach," he praises between flashes of tongue. "Wish I could keep you under my cubicle at work with a mouth like that. Never let you go." 

As Calum starts biting kisses down Luke's neck, the younger begins to whine out, "I was going to go back to the head afterward - tease you some more."

" _ God _ , that’s so good. Learn so quickly." 

They make use of their mouths, nipping and licking into each other, until everything feels less urgent and Calum can let Luke take control. He works at Calum's jaw, sucking a mark into the skin behind his ear before taking his lobe into his mouth. It's fucking  _ hot _ , and Calum begins to think that if he can get Luke to learn to enjoy things a bit more, to take his time and tease him good, it wont be long before he's a master at this. 

"What’s next then?" Luke asks when everything's calmed enough. 

Calum shrugs. "We’ve got all the time in the world. What makes you cum the fastest?" 

What Calum's expecting is for him to answer the question or show Calum exactly what it is that pushes him closer to the edge than anything else. What he isn't expecting is for Luke's face to flush red, all of the blood in his body currently being held in his dick and his cheeks. He shrugs and looks down, completely avoiding eye contact, and it makes Calum fucking giddy. It should be concerning how badly he wants to ruin him. 

"You’re so  _ shy _ all of a sudden," he points out, smile crooked as he teases his friend. "Is it something naughty?" Luke leans forward and bites Calum's collar. "I bet it is. It has to be  _ filthy  _ to have you so blushing so pretty." With a tight grip on Luke’s soft hips, Calum works his wrists and has Luke grinding against his thigh, riding it as he keeps his head buried in Calum’s collar, teeth scraping across the sweat-covered skin. “Tell me, Lukey.” 

Soon, Luke’s gripping Calum’s shoulder, his mouth open and panting into him, grunts tumbling out as his dick leaks steadily on Calum’s thigh. Just as he’s looking close enough to get to that distant place again, Calum stops him, hands tightening on him, not letting him continue, even when his hips start jerking wildly. “Please, I just - ” 

“Tell me what it is, Peach,” Calum says when Luke still keeps his head down. “I'll make it so good for you.” 

He takes a few deep breaths before mumbling “Getting eaten out,” into Calum’s skin, but Calum hears it and smirks. 

“I can do that for you. I'd  _ love  _ to do that for you.” 

Before Luke can react to the excitement, Calum’s pushing him over slightly and getting onto the floor. There’s a rush in Luke’s movements when he realizes what’s happening and gets to his own knees and gripping the fabric at the back of the couch. Calum lets him adjust to the new position, not diving right in, and even when they begin, he lets himself tease. 

Using the span of his big hands, his palms spread Luke open, finger swiping over him before his finger falls. He waits a moment before leaning in again, blowing gently on the puckered skin there. Luke whines, a slight shiver wracking his overheated body. It’s hot as all hell to see a few touches reducing Luke to the mess he is now.

He thumbs over Luke’s hole once before putting his lips there, his thumb catching on Luke’s rim, making him whimper slightly. He rubs his dry finger past it a few times, wondering just what kind of noises he can pull from Luke. It’s not long, just a few well-timed touches, before Luke’s babbling into the wall, and Calum decides he isn’t gonna tease him any more than that, not with this at least, so he licks a fat stripe over Luke’s hole and he’s instantly met with a litany of  _ thank yous _ .

He uses his hands to spread Luke’s cheeks apart further, allowing better access for his mouth and his tongue. He kisses Luke’s hole chastely once, before lapping over it a couple of times with broad stripes, not giving too much pressure at first. Slowly increasing the force behind his sweeps when he can see how hard Luke’s clenched hands are shaking. Finally, when he thinks Luke’s whimpers have become sufficiently desperate, he prods his tongue against Luke’s hole, slipping past the rim and into him. It’s a tight fit, and Calum feels a misplaced sense of pride at getting to loosen Luke up for his cock under the guise of teaching him how to last in bed. 

“Ah,  _ ah _ ,” Luke pants in front of him, entire body shaking. Calum can’t help but be impressed that he’s still managing to hold himself up by his arms, that he hasn’t collapsed with his face against the wall yet, but it seems like he’s been underestimating the strength of Luke’s biceps and that’s definitely not something Calum will complain about. “Please, god,  _ fuck _ . So good, that’s  _ so good _ .” Luke chants, and Calum can’t help but feel pretty pleased. He’s the one who made Luke feel like that after all, he feels like that’s a pretty big accomplishment all things considered.

He continues to fuck his tongue in and out of Luke, prompting various sounds of pleasure to escape the other man. Eventually he releases his hold on Luke’s arse cheeks, letting them press more firmly against his cheeks as he uses his now free hands to reach up and slip one finger in alongside his tongue, and cup his balls in the other. It’s an exercise in timing and multitasking, trying to finger Luke, roll his balls between his fingers and fuck into his ass with his tongue, and Calum has never been the most coordinated guy, but somehow he manages.

A second finger is added in quickly, easily with the slight lubrication Calum’s tongue is giving him, and he separates them, feeling filthy and cliche when his tongue sits perfectly between his spread fingers. Luke definitely doesn’t seem to be complaining, growing increasingly desperate in the sounds he’s making, his body shaking more and more as falls into the feeling. Calum loves how Luke doesn’t seem bothered with trying to keep quiet, how he just lets Calum hear how gone he is, how much he’s gagging for it, how much pleasure he’s in. Calum loves the feeling of pleasing someone else like that, loves that there’s no doubt that Luke’s enjoying it. It’s so honest and open and it’s just one thing on a very, very long list Calum already has of what makes Luke so fucking hot. 

The third finger takes a bit more effort to go in, but the effect it has is worth it. Luke’s mouth opening in a long, broken sob. His hand reaches down and grabs at his dick. In the back of Calum’s mind he knows he should stop him from getting himself off, but he doesn’t say anything, too busy reaching down to give his own cock a quick stroke. 

“I’m,” Luke gasps, almost sobs, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna - ” Calum fingers him harder, faster, fucking his tongue into him relentlessly. “I’m - ” Luke says one last time before breaking into a high-pitched moan, just at the edge. Calum pulls back, expecting Luke to cum, but nothing happens aside from Luke’s complaining whine. “I can’t - I need more.”

“So greedy.” Calum can’t keep himself from marveling, especially when he looks up to see Luke’s broad upper-body shivering, the muscles twitching with every second that passes. “Just can’t get enough, can you?” Luke shakes his head, no words coming out. Calum grins and takes a seat next to him on the couch, almost gasping when he sees Luke has his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his dick as if holding himself off. “Look at you being so good. Perfect little slut, aren’t you.” 

Luke’s entire face is red, his eyes locked on where Calum’s holding his own dick, jacking himself off slowly. “‘m riding you?” 

“You’ve got such good thighs, Lukey.” Calum lights up with how shy he looks at such a simple compliment. It’s unhealthy how badly he wants to wreck him. “I wanna see them in motion.” Luke inches his way closer, raising his leg to climb onto Calum’s lap, but Calum stops him with a hand. “Not without lube. Condom too.” 

Luke’s so close to the edge, entire body a wire, but he stands up and shakily makes his way out of the room, his ass bouncing as he goes. Not even a full minute later, he comes stumbling back and shoves everything into Calum’s chest as he collapses on his lap and kisses him, tongue sliding in without no rhythm behind it. Calum takes the assault, entertaining Luke’s kissing as he unwraps the condom, sliding it over his dick. He takes the half empty bottle of lube -  _ interesting _ \- and drizzles it over the condom. 

There’s no prompting needed from his end, Luke automatically reaching down, hand only slightly too tight as it guides Calum’s dick to Luke’s open hole and bears down. 

Calum reaches up automatically, hands an anchor around Luke’s hips to keep him from going too fast. When the head slips in, the air gets tense around them, Luke holding his breath and Calum’s hands a bruising grip on Luke’s soft skin. He can already see the purple forming. It’s his own lack of control that let’s Luke slip further down, sinking slowly as his jaw drops, stomach twitching at the stretch. When Calum finally bottoms out, the two release trembling breaths. 

“O-oh…” Luke breathes out. He’s still adjusting - Calum is too - hands a vice around shoulders, thumbs edging close to his collar. “Feel so good.” 

“ _ Fuck _ , Peach,” Calum groans. “You don’t even know.”

As Luke starts to ride Calum, slow for a long while at the beginning as he becomes accustomed to being full, and Calum marvels at just how  _ good _ he is, how  _ tight _ and fucking sculpted his body is - he’s fallen just a little bit in love with Luke over the course of the evening they’ve shared together. 

It doesn’t take long for Luke to pick up the pace, his fingers slipping from their spot on Calum’s shoulders, making him grab at the back of the couch, nails catching audibly at every groove in the fabric. He’s sweating and moaning above Calum, ass tight and wet around Calum’s dick. He’s a fucking vision, one Calum can’t believe is naked and in his lap right now. 

“Gonna, can I?” It’s not really a question, but Calum understands that Luke’s about to come, just from Calum’s dick - no hand on his own at all - so Calum tightens his hold on Luke’s waist and stops him from moving, pulls him back from the edge. “You ready to practice, baby?”

Luke shakes his head vehemently. “Ready to cum.” 

“But that's not fair, Peach.” Luke’s eyes are wide and glassy as Calum talks down to him. “Seeing you take a dick made me jealous. Don’t you want to make me feel as good as I made you feel?” Luke tries to fuck down once, but Calum’s hands stop him and pull him off of Calum’s dick, the warm air not feeling nearly as good as the slickness of Luke’s ass. 

“You’re so  _ mean _ .” 

Calum smirks against Luke’s sob. “You’ll be thanking me soon, Peach.” He slides out from under him and gets down on all fours, ass angled up in preparation, and takes the condom off his dick, throwing it in a random direction. “I want it like this. That okay?” 

“ _ Yeah _ .” 

There’s a pride ignited in Calum as Luke blindly follows Calum’s lead, hands softly feeling up the skin of Calum’s ass. All night, Calum’s kept him on the edge, not given in to anything he’s asked for, constantly pulling him from pleasure and moving from one moment to the next - but he’s still following. He’s still about to fuck Calum as though Calum hasn’t been getting exactly what he’s wanted since he first licked inside Luke’s mouth. 

When Luke’s tongue licks across Calum’s hole once, it makes something hot twitch in his stomach, breathing stuttering as he waits for something more… Only, nothing more comes just yet. There’s a beat and then Luke’s finger is tracing the circle of his rim before pulling away, replaced suddenly by another swipe of his tongue. 

“ _ Lukey, _ ” Calum breathes. All he can see is underneath the couch and the floor behind it, his cheek smooshed into the carpet, his ass on display, ready to be taken, but he’s only being teased. 

When Luke finally decides to get started, after three warning touches and a bite to Calum’s cheek, he fucking  _ goes _ for it. He starts lapping at his hole like he can’t get enough of it and Calum can’t fucking breathe. His tongue feels like magic from the very first touch of it to his hole. Calum whimpers at the feeling, whishing he’d had the sense to remember just how fucking weak his is for getting rimmed before he bent over for Luke’s tongue. 

Maybe then he’d be able to give some kind of praise as opposed to his wordless whines sung between them. 

“Oh,” he moans loudly, squirming around on the floor until Luke stills him with a hand on his hip. “ _ Fuck _ , Peach.”

The words do nothing but encourage Luke; he begins licking that much quicker, even dips the tip of his tongue inside and Calum is already going to lose it. His lips close around the edge of Luke’s rim and he  _ sucks _ . Calum’s back arches down and he reaches his hand out, to grip at the carpet, fingers curling around nothing. 

There’s something to be said about men with big mouths, Calum thinks. Luke could probably fit both of his fists in his mouth, and yet here he is, eating Calum out like a man starved. He feels Luke’s tongue slip back into him, pumping in and out and teasing pace. His teeth catch on the edge of Calum’s hole, and the pleasure of it has him wailing, a noise coming from his diaphragm that he doesn’t think he’s ever made before. 

When Luke suddenly pulls back, Calum blinks his wet eyes, lashing stroking softly at his cheekbone, before he looks back to see Luke staring at him, lips swollen and wet. “You good?”

Calum nods, pulling his own lip between his teeth. “ _ More. _ ” 

That’s all it takes for Luke’s head to dive in yet again, only this time he doesn’t feel a tongue at his entrance, but a finger, and it’s slipping right inside and fuck fuck  _ fuck _ .

“Luke,” he utters, sounding every bit as wrecked as he feels. He can’t stop saying his name after that, the word falling from his lips like a mantra as Luke slips his finger in and out at a steady pace. When another finger joins the first, his tongue comes back in full force with it, licking between the two digits with vigor. It was a move that made Calum feel cliche as he did it, but  _ feeling _ it is something else entirely - something hot and filthy and  _ good _ . 

Calum can already feel his thighs shaking, his heart pounding, his breathing going heavy because he feels so good and all he wants to do is let Luke have his way with him. “So close,” he rasps, breathe coming choppier than before, “so close,  _ fuck _ .”

It’s like Luke pulls out all the stops at that point and Calum is sure nothing could come close to the feeling of his fucking mouth. Even his fingers, dancing around his prostate and only touching on every fourth or fifth stroke, has Calum on the brink of madness. The feeling builds up in his stomach quicker than he can process and he’s weeping before Luke even has a third finger in. 

“Luke, Lukey, baby  _ please _ .” Calum begs, voice breaking on the last word as Luke drags his finger just under Calum’s spot. “Show me what you learned.” Luke doesn’t though, only keeps going, teasing him like Calum said nothing at all. “ _ Please, please, please, _ I need it.” 

Luke pulls back, fingers still toying with Calum, and laughs. “Who’s overeager now?”

Any answer Calum would’ve had is cut off when Luke’s two fingers squeeze together and positively  _ assault _ Calum’s prostate, a relentless force giving it’s all. It takes a few seconds for the room to stop spinning and for Calum to catch his breath. 

“Just  _ fuck me _ , you toad,” he demands. It’s meant to be cruel and biting and to force Luke to act, but Luke only laughs, continuing his ministrations, spreading his fingers out and leaning back down to lick between them. 

When Luke finally pulls his fingers out leaving Calum open, empty, and nearly salivating all over the promise of what’s to come, it’s made apparent that he’s definitely learned a thing or two. His dick returns, sheathed in a fresh condom and covered in lube, and nudges at Calum’s opening. He lets out a deep breath as Luke pushes in and sinks completely. 

Despite being on the smaller size, Luke still feels thick inside Calum. The stretch just on the right side of  _ too much _ . If he focuses enough, he thinks he can feel Luke’s pulse through the throbbing of his cock. 

When Luke starts pulling back again, Calum releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding and tightens his fists around the air above the carpeting. They don’t start slow like Calum taught Luke, but it doesn’t matter. It’s all so fucking good as Luke starts slamming inside. The flooring is scratching at Calum’s knees, but he’ll wear the burn like a badge of pride if he can feel Luke like this every day for the rest of his life. It’s not very long into it that he ends up so desperately begging, nearly incoherent just by the feeling. 

As Luke’s hips adjust the angle and start aiming for Calum’s prostate, attacking it with ease, Calum reaches his hand down to finish himself off. Only, Luke’s own hand intercepts, pulling his arm away and keeping it behind his back. Calum sobs out, “Who  _ are _ you?” as he’s left wondering just how a person can change so quickly. 

Though maybe Luke hasn’t changed too much because it’s only a minute later that Luke’s losing rhythm, grunts getting deep and gruff. “Sh- _ shit _ , Calum. I’m gonna - ” His warning is accompanied by the scrape of his nails down Calum’s back, the sting very telling of the skin being torn along the way. 

It’s enough to have Calum coming first, surprising both of them. His muscles tightening impossibly so at the sensation, making Luke quickly follow Calum over the edge, spilling into the condom and nearly toppling over as he falls apart.

  
  


Calum’s never struggled to put himself back together after sex like he is now. He knew Luke had potential, but it’s like a switch was flipped in him, turning him from a bumbling fool to a man with no hesitation, lighting Calum’s body up. 

They’re lying on the floor, messy and spent. Calum can’t fucking  _ breathe _ , feeling like the ability has been shoved out of him by Luke’s dick, and it’s the most alive he’s ever felt. He turns his head to look next to him, where Luke’s lying on his back, chest heaving as proof of his exertion, and is instantly filled with the excitement of possibly doing this again sometime. 

“So…” he trails off. 

Luke turns to him, face blank. “So.” 

“You free tomorrow night?” 

And Luke grins, a relieved laugh shaking his body. He leans forward and kisses Calum. It’s just a peck, nothing explicit or charged, and it’s perfect. Calum can’t help but begin to brainstorm a few other things he can teach Luke. 

Kama Sutra doesn’t seem like it’d be too hard with someone as eager as Luke beside him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://fourdrunksluts.tumblr.com)


End file.
